Darker Bonds
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Anti-Sparky's adjusting well to being Timmy's Anti-Fairy dog, with his evil and aggression fading away as he bonds with the boy. Timmy and Anti-Sparky spend the day bonding together and growing their new friendship, with the dark doggy even giving Vicky a real taste of fear, making sure she knows not to mess with his new owner and best friend, showing he's a good doggy like Sparky


**The biggest Sparky Fanboy is back and ready to love on Sparky, though this is gonna be about Anti-Sparky. Since "Please Forgive Me" has been well received, I felt it would be nice to post a sequel to said story. I love Anti-Sparky, I think he's a really cute yet dark aggressive fairy dog that just needs a friend in his life to make him just as happy and sappy as Sparky. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, and please review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

 **~Darker Bonds~**

Timmy and Anti-Sparky were resting comfortably in their hammock outside, with the boy's arms tangled around the dark Anti-Fairy dog's waist. Anti-Sparky had a warm, genuine smile on his cute face, gently nuzzling Timmy with his dark black doggy nose, as the boy laughed and petted him affectionately. He wagged his skull-tail and refilled Timmy's soda for him.

"Thanks for that, Anti-Sparky, I was running a bit low anyway." Timmy replied to his dark and aggressive yet adorable doggy buddy, playing on his handheld and cuddling close to Anti-Sparky's soft furry chest.

Anti-Sparky grinned happily and gave Timmy a playful lick across his cheek, wagging his skull tail happily. "No need to thank me, Timmy. Nothing like chilling in the shade with my best pal and getting to watch you destroy some fake zombies. While my counterpart's out getting his driver's license, I make sure you're nice and comfortable and that no harm comes to you."

Timmy chuckled softly and smiled at how adorable his new Anti-Fairy dog was becoming, and scratched him behind his floppy black ears. Anti-Sparky barked happily and thumped his back leg cutely, putting on a very cute heart melting expression on his face, with his purple doggy tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Oh yeah... Mmm... That's the spot." sighed Anti-Sparky, panting cutely.

Anti-Sparky no longer smelled like a graveyard, he smelled almost like his lovable counterpart now. Not only that, but he felt so much warmer and softer to snuggle with, and petting him no longer felt like you were petting your own coffin, it was like you were petting such an amazing and loving pet. Most of his aggression and evil intent had been washed away by Timmy's love for him, though he would show some darker aspects of his personality when people broke his ground rules, or whenever Timmy and Sparky were messed with.

"Aw, Anti-Sparky, you really are just like your counterpart. Super cute and friendly." commented Timmy, petting Anti-Sparky on his soft furry head, as he got licked by a now blushing Anti-Sparky.

"I wouldn't say I'm exactly like Sparky, but I appreciate the compliment." remarked Anti-Sparky, giving his buddy a fist bump, snuggling back into his buddy as they basked in their friendship and love.

While Timmy and Anti-Sparky were now best friends, that didn't mean it was the same way for the others. He hated how ignorant and neglectful Timmy's parents are, he was annoyed by Cosmo's stupidity, Wanda didn't trust him and felt he's gonna be a bad influence on Timmy, with him being an Anti-Fairy and of course the rule free wishes. But he was on much friendlier terms with Sparky, with his good counterpart ultimately forgiving him and welcoming him into the family, and it also helped that both of them knew how to have fun, especially when it came to putting a big smile on Timmy's face.

Anti-Sparky was happy, his skull tail would always be wagging madly whenever he saw Timmy or Sparky. Timmy never treated him as a minion, he treated him as an equal and friend. He was still somewhat guilty over what he had done to Timmy when he first met him, like when he assigned him to picking up trash on the highway with Mr. Crocker. He wished he would've jumped into the hammock and got to snuggle with Timmy instead of putting him through that nightmare.

"I know I've apologized like a million times, but I regret making you pick up trash on the highway with that lunatic of a teacher you have." frowned Anti-Sparky, lowering his head, only to raise it back up when he felt Timmy hug him. "You never deserved that. I was only doing that cuz' I'm an Anti-Fairy and being stuck with Poop..."

"I know, Anti-Sparky. I know." Timmy reassured his best friend, tightening the hug on Anti-Sparky, basking in the immense warmth it brought the both of them, bringing forth a special feeling of love between them.

The hug lasted for a couple minutes, with Anti-Sparky gently wrapping his own loving furry arms around Timmy, his skull tail wagging happily as he loved being hugged like this, with Timmy reaching down and rubbing his soft dark blue furry belly, letting his dark pet melt into the embrace they're sharing together.

"I love you, Anti-Sparky. What happened in the past is over and done with, what matters now is the present and future I have with you and Sparky." replied Timmy, snuggling closer to his beloved dark pet and best friend. "You'll always be my best friend."

"I love you too, Timmy. There won't ever be anyone as awesome and wonderful as you, the only one to befriend an Anti-Fairy." smiled Anti-Sparky, tears present in his red eyes, running down his fuzzy cheeks, as he licked Timmy lovingly.

"Aw, Anti-Sparky, I don't need to get double the doggy slobber!" playfully remarked Timmy, as Anti-Sparky laughed and tackled him, relentlessly licking and hugging him like crazy, drenching his buddy in his doggy slobber as they laughed.

Timmy couldn't ask for anything better. He had two equally adorable and downright cuddly fairy doggies, one light and the other dark. They both love him immensely and would go out of their way to do anything for him, though with Anti-Sparky it gave him a taste of the darker side and benefits of rule free wishes, which made wish granting even more fun than it already was.

"Perhaps for today, we can make your dad see nothing but Dinkleberg, put that stupid bully of yours six feet under, and then have a little fun with that murderous she-devil called Vicky." replied Anti-Sparky, barking happily as he licked Timmy some more.

"I'd be careful around Vicky, buddy. Sparky bit her leg and sent her into a barrel of pushpins, despite her scaring the crud outta him." remarked Timmy, remembering the teary eyed moment he and Sparky had after he protected him from that monster.

Anti-Sparky laughed and rolled his red eyes. "Vicky? Please, no murderous human babysitter scares me. In fact, she better be scared of me cuz' I'll take her head off her shoulders without even trying!" snarled Anti-Sparky. "And if she even breaks any of my ground rules, then it's gonna be a bloodbath for sure!"

Then, almost as if right on cue, funeral music began playing and Timmy and Anti-Sparky got word of that his parents were off to some adults only vacation spot and Vicky was coming over to watch them for the weekend, with Anti-Sparky laughing evilly, as he crackled his paws and his claws popped out, sharpening them as he wrapped a protective arm around Timmy.

Vicky then bursts outside from the backdoor, wielding a flamethrower in her hands. Anti-Sparky yawned, not interested in the slightest. She brought toys to a fight and she was gonna see just how bad things are about to get for her. Anti-Sparky hopped out of the hammock and slowly walked towards her, growling at her though she didn't seem afraid. Big mistake.

"Hey, twerp, you up for playing checkers, or DEATH?!" cackled Vicky, spraying her flamethrower allover the backyard, torching the lawn, expensive grill, and even setting the pool on fire.

"You must be Vicky. I'm Timmy's new dog, Anti-Sparky and you and I are gonna have some fun!" evilly laughed Anti-Sparky, his razor sharp teeth showing as he grinned evilly. "But before we begin, you'll follow a couple of ground rules and if you break them, I BREAK YOUR FACE!" he angrily barked, snarling.

"Huh? Your dog can talk? He won't be talking when he's a dead dog!" yelled Vicky, spraying Anti-Sparky with the flamethrower, but to her shock he was completely unharmed, much to her shock.

"YOU JUST BROKE ONE OF MY RULES! DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" snarled Anti-Sparky, lifting his skull tail and destroying her flamethrower, as she looked at Anti-Sparky in shock, seeing that this dog was different. "And the others are never correct me and never look me in the eye."

"So, your dog thinks he can tell me what to do, huh?" smirked Vicky, grabbing Anti-Sparky by his collar and screaming at him. "LISTEN YOU UGLY MUTT, NOBODY TELLS ME WHAT TO DO AND PREPARE TO GET CHOPPED UP INTO MULCH!" she cackled, taking out her chainsaw.

However, when the chainsaw made contract with Anti-Sparky's head, the weapon broke apart, as the dark Anti-Fairy dog barked angrily and lunged at her, mauling her and tearing her apart. Timmy had to cover his eyes at some of the more horrifying parts of the attack, but he was enjoying every bit of it, before getting covered in ash from an explosion Anti-Sparky caused after finishing her off, with Vicky badly injured and burned in a smoldering crater.

"I forgot to mention there is one final rule, MESS WITH TIMMY AND I WILL KILL YOU!" snarled Anti-Sparky, spitting on her before walking back to Timmy, who quickly hugged him tightly and scratched him behind his floppy black ears.

Anti-Sparky's aggression immediately disappeared, being replaced by his sappy side as he licked Timmy's face some more, snuggling close to his best friend. This is one of the best rewards he got when it came to being a good doggy and he's loving it so much, thumping his back leg cutely as he howled in joy. Timmy smiled and picked Anti-Sparky up, giving him such a tight and loving hug.

"That was some of the most horrifying, real-life, awesome, and insane violence I've ever seen! I didn't know someone's spine could be bent like that!" laughed Timmy, tightening the hug on Anti-Sparky.

"That's what she gets for the years of torment she brought you and while she might scare Sparky, I definitely scared the crud outta her and I was showing mercy right then!" laughed Anti-Sparky, licking Timmy's face and giving him a fist bump.

Anti-Sparky is truly Vicky's worst nightmare and that goes for any of Timmy's enemies. This dark doggy's not afraid to get his paws dirty and when it comes to bringing the pain, he'll bring it to eleven and then some. As long as he's around, Timmy shall never get tormented by anyone and that's a promise he will keep.

"You took care of Vicky far better than Cosmo and Wanda could ever do." commented Timmy, petting his dark doggy buddy. "When I went on my TV adventure, Cosmo had the brilliant idea of cutting her head off with a guillotine, but Wanda disguised him as me and instead tried to make it like I was naked so she would go away."

"Seriously? The biggest idiot in the universe comes up with the best idea ever and the nagging killjoy shoots it down the drain?! Figures she would take away the fun!" remarked Anti-Sparky, rolling his red eyes in annoyance, before smiling at Timmy. "However, I don't need a guillotine to take her head off. I'll take it off if she even comes near you."

Anti-Sparky's just like Sparky, a loyal, loving, and ever faithful and dependent best friend he can count on. Timmy kept his dark doggy buddy close to his chest, snuggling close to him, with Anti-Sparky smiling warmly at him, his skull tail wagging with excitement and love. He felt so happy being snuggled close to his best friend.

"I love you, my dark and cuddly doggy." grinned Timmy, scratching Anti-Sparky's behind his black floppy ears, with Anti-Sparky howling happy and kicking his back leg cutely.

"I love you too, Timmy. You are truly my best friend and I'll always love you." smiled Anti-Sparky, licking Timmy's cheek lovingly. "And yes, I know I'm a cute doggy. Anyway, let's go destroy Vicky's house with my bulldozer!"

With a wave of his skull tail, Anti-Sparky and Timmy poof into the bulldozer. Anti-Sparky grabs the controls and begins driving down the streets, using the wrecking ball to destroy the school, Mr. Crocker's house, and even using it to crush Francis, before running him over with the massive bulldozer. Timmy laughed and wrapped an arm around Anti-Sparky, smiling at his dark doggy buddy.

"I love getting to cause destruction with you!" grinned Timmy, petting Anti-Sparky as they move in towards Vicky's house.

"Now you sound like my counterpart." remarked Anti-Sparky.

At that moment, Sparky poofs into the bulldozer wearing a purple scarf and aviator's cap, showing off his new driver's license to Timmy and Anti-Sparky. Timmy smiled and gave Sparky an incredibly tight loving hug, getting a relentless love assault from his overly happy and affectionate fairy doggy, with Anti-Sparky chuckling as he destroyed Vicky's house with the wrecking ball.

"I take it you got your license to drive, huh?" commented Anti-Sparky, smiling at the loving scene going on.

"Yeah. Now the cops can't pull me over when I borrow the car and I can teach Timmy how to drive when he's older!" grinned Sparky, removing his aviator's cap and putting it on Timmy, who laughed and gave him such a loving hug.

Anti-Sparky and Sparky both smiled at each other and back at Timmy, stretching their furry bodies out and wrapping them tightly around Timmy in a loving hug, giving him the ultimate feeling of being loved, with Timmy beyond snug and cozy in the loving embrace. They both hugged him close, and licked him relentlessly, as Timmy had tears of joy in his eyes, snuggling close to his two beloved fairy doggies.

"I love you both more than anything!" grinned Timmy, laughing while he was being loved on by his two best friends.

"I love you more!" grinned Sparky.

"I love you the most!" added Anti-Sparky.

Sparky and Anti-Sparky playfully glared at each other, before laughing and embracing each other in a loving hug. Anti-Sparky had found his forever home, his family will always be Timmy and his brother Sparky, these two will always make him the happiest dark Anti-Fairy doggy in the world. Anti-Sparky turned back to face Timmy, playfully tussling his hair and nuzzling him cutely with his big black doggy nose.

"Anti-Sparky, you really are such a cute sappy doggy!" remarked Timmy, as Anti-Sparky blushed at the remark, hearing Sparky giggling a little bit at his counterpart's cute bashfulness.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **And that ends my second Timmy/Anti-Sparky story. I know this might be a little darker, but I do feel like Timmy and Anti-Sparky while being the best of buddies and everything, the friendship would be on a slightly darker scale, especially when it comes to Anti-Sparky dealing with some of Timmy's enemies. However, I do think when Timmy and Sparky aren't being messed with, Anti-Sparky will be an utter sap, snuggled into Timmy's chest, his skull tail wagging madly.** **Like with Sparky, Anti-Sparky belongs with Timmy, not that evil baby Foop… Anyway, please do leave a review and I'll see you all later! This is BeastlyBat93, signing off.**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BUNSEN, AND THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR SPARKY AND ANTI-SPARKY! *sprouts multiple arms, hugs and snuggles with Bunsen and my two magical doggies* :') ANTI-SPARKY 4 LIFE!**


End file.
